Saving what is unwanted
by Miss Megz
Summary: The well closes up and Inuyasha and Shippo find Kagome in her time and the world is in jeapordy and the only one who can save it is the only persen who doesn't want to. SessKag if I decide to add it in.
1. Goodbyes and hellos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I'd like to! Then again, who wouldn't like to?

Kagome looked at all her friends. The well was going to close after she went through it. They all knew it. This was the final goodbye. The Shikon Jewel had been completed and Naraku was dead. Kagome's duty in the feudal era had been fulfilled and now it was time for her to go home.

She hugged Sango, "goodbye Sango. I'll miss you," she felt her tears well up.

"Don't forget about us Kagome," Sango had a smile on her face but inside the smile was fake.

Kagome hugged Miroku she would have said something but she felt Miroku's hand massaging her butt. She pushed back and glared at him. "You just had to do that one last time didn't you Miroku?" Kagome smirked.

"Couldn't resist," Miroku answered then got hit in the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kagome giggled.

Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms and held on tight. "Please don't go Kagome! Stay here! I'll miss you too much!" Shippo wailed.

"I'm sorry Shippo but I have to go," Kagome gave Shippo one last hug then walked over to Inuyasha.

"I don't do goodbyes," Inuyasha fehed. He really didn't want her to leave. Kagome pulled the sit necklace off of Inuyasha.

"Don't make Kaede put this back on," Kagome smiled and put it in his hands. She kissed him on the cheek then leapt into the well and the light that came all the times before came again and the whole group studied the light knowing this was the last time they would ever see it.

"She's gone forever," Shippo cried.

"You're a demon Shippo. Wait long enough and you'll see her again," Inuyasha walked off. He knew the well wouldn't let him in now. He started running. Kagome was gone and because he was a half demon he might not see Kagome ever again. Shippo stopped crying and realized Inuyasha was right. He grew sad again because he knew that was the last time Sango or Miroku would ever see Kagome.

"What now?" Sango asked. For so long they had traveled together and never once had she thought about what she would do once this was all over. Miroku shrugged. He had always thought after this was over he would just go back to what he had been doing before. But now that way of life seemed to be forever impossible.

Kagome climbed out of the well and sighed. She looked back down the well and her eyes teared up.

"They're gone forever," Kagome blinked and the tears fell from her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. She let her huge backpack drop to the ground with a thud. Souta had just gotten home from school

"Kagome! You're home!" He cried happily. Kagome wiped away her tears and turned to face Souta. "Inuyasha come with you?" Souta asked.

"No and you won't be seeing him ever again," Kagome answered as new tears fell.

"You two get in a fight or something?" Souta asked. He didn't understand his sister's tears.

"No. The well's closed Souta. I can't go back and Inuyasha can never come here," Kagome started crying fully. Souta stood there. Kagome's mom and grandfather came out.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" her grandfather asked.

"The well's closed," Souta answered for his sister since she seemed incapable of even breathing. Kagome's mom knelt down beside Kaogme and hugged her. Her grandfather was unsure of what to do or say. After a while Kagome stood up.

"At least now I can live a semi-normal life," Kagome smiled but it felt fake.

"Come on Kagome let's go inside," her mother said guiding her gently to the house. Souta and the grandfather followed.

Year later

Kagome walked down the busy streets. She was sad but was busy now so she had less time to think about everything. She had been nineteen when the well was closed off and now she was twenty and well into the business world. She did job hop but she hadn't found the one she liked. Mentally she sighed as she walked into a building to try and get this job. She walked into the elevator and got to the boss's level and walked into his room.

"You're late," he sneered. _'Oh boy. This ought to be fun'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Sorry I got-"she started.

"I don't care what your excuse it," he interrupted, "now sit." Kagome sat in the chair on the opposite side of his. She couldn't help but think that this was Sesshoumaru in disguise.

"Sesshoumaru?" she muttered. It had escaped before she could stop herself from saying it.

"Who the hell is Sesshoumaru? Are you even listening to me?" the man growled. _'Okay so he's not Sesshoumaru. Even Sesshoumaru is nicer than this guy'_ she thought. The man talked on and on and in the end she got the job.

"How am I going to put up with him?" Kagome sighed, "I guess I have no choice." She walked out. Her first day was tomorrow. Today all she had to worry about was what she was going to make herself for dinner tonight. Kagome got into her apartment and flopped onto the couch.

Inuyasha walked down the streets he was looking for Kagome. He looked like he always had when he was human. Only now he wore a white t-shirt and jeans. _'Where could she be?' _ He thought and mentally growled that he couldn't drop to the ground and sniffed. Not that he'd want to because of all the dirty smells on the ground now. He saw Kagome enter an apartment building. "This way Shippo," Inuyasha walked quickly. The sixteen year old fox demon ran to catch up. Inuyasha had aged a bit he looked around twenty, twenty one. Shippo caught up with Inuyasha and they looked for Kagome's apartment number.

"Number sixty six!" Shippo jumped at finding Kagome's apartment number. Inuyasha and Shippo immediately headed for Kagome's room. They knocked on her door and held their breathes as Kagome answered the door.

"This better be important," she sighed and opened the door. "Inuyasha? Shippo?" her voice was full of hope. She hugged them both when they nodded. "It's been so long!" She cried.

"Even longer for us," Shippo laughed. Kagome stood back and smiled.

"Shippo, you've gotten so big," Kagome couldn't believe in front of her was Inuyasha and Shippo. Both looking very grown up. "Come in both of you!" Kagome stepped aside so they could get in. They walked in.

"Kagome we've got some news for you," Inuyasha said with dead seriousness.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

I'm ending the chapter there. I refuse to update till I have five reviews! Enough of this no reviewing shit!


	2. Finding our savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Thanks to all of you who took the time to review. I really do enjoy reviews!

"The worlds in danger Kagome. I don't know any other way to put it," Inuyasha answered, "demons worse than any from the feudal era have woken up from being dormant beneath the ground."

"So demons that were asleep under the ground are now awake?" Kagome asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes and if something isn't done the world we know now won't be here," Shippo nodded he looked worried.

"Why haven't you two stopped the demons?" Kagome asked wondering why they needed her help.

"We have tried but neither of us is strong enough. We were only strong in feudal era because we had Sango and Miroku," Shippo answered, "We aren't strong divided we're only strong united."

"Well we're united now so let's go defeat those demons," Inuyasha didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Inuyasha I don't think it works that way. We need Sango and Miroku and I know they aren't alive," Kagome looked down knowing they couldn't defeat the demons. Inuyasha and Shippo were silent.

"We need someone who was powerful without anyone else. We need someone who shows no mercy when it comes to a battle," Shippo thought out loud.

"Sounds like we need someone like Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha joked.

"You know Sesshoumaru might be able to do it," Kagome commented, nodding her head.

"I was kidding around. I didn't mean it," Inuyasha knew he didn't like where this conversation had headed.

"I know but still Sesshoumaru never needed anyone," Kagome smiled.

"Sesshoumaru has also disappeared completely. No one can find him. Inuyasha has had to watch Sesshoumaru's lands because no one can find him," Shippo commented.

Kagome remained silent, "why don't we just walk around and try to think of some place Sesshoumaru might be," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha fehed and Shippo nodded.

Now what was left of the Inu group was walking through the streets of Tokyo thinking of where someone like Sesshoumaru could disappear to. Shippo looked at a newspaper on the ground and saw Sesshoumaru's picture.

"I think I know where Sesshoumaru is," Shippo commented as he picked up the newspaper.

"Where is he then?" Inuyasha asked.

"In jail for the rest of his life," Shippo answered as he read the article on Sesshoumaru.

"Why is he in jail?" Kagome asked.

"'Sesshoumaru Takashiro was recently recaptured after escaping from his cell and killing ten guards. Sesshoumaru Takashiro now faces possible execution for his crimes.

One of his many crimes is murdering ten people each who he claims had tried to scam him. '" Shippo read from the article. Kagome and Inuyasha went pale.

"So the only person who can save us is the one person who won't want to?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so," Inuyasha knew his brother hated humans but to kill them in this era? His hatred had to be rooted very deep.

"What prison is he in?" Kaogme asked.

"The one outside of Tokyo," Shippo read.

"I guess then to the prison we go," Kagome sighed. Shippo and Inuyasha nodded and started making their way to the prison Sesshoumaru was in. By bus and then by taxi they made it.

"We're here to see Sesshoumaru Takashiro," Inuyasha told the prison guard at the door. The guard nodded and they walked in.

"You're serious? You want to see Sesshoumaru?" the guard inside was just shocked.

"Yes. You see I knew him before he got jailed and just recently found out he was in prison," Inuyasha answered. The guard simply nodded he was still stunned. He told other guards to get Sesshoumaru ready for visitors.

The Inu group walked into the visitor's area and on the other side of the mesh walked over someone they could hardly recognize. Sesshoumaru was dirty from head to toe and had many scars. His hair was its usual length but it was tangled and of course dirty. So dirty that was almost impossible to tell it was silver. Sesshoumaru's hands were on strong clasps in front of him. He had his usual stoic expression on. It scared everyone when he looked at them. He sat down in the chair opposite of Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo.

The guards stayed very close to him, "you mind?" Sesshoumaru snapped at them. They pointed guns at him. "Oh yes. You and your guns. When will you pathetic creatures realize you can't shoot to kill me," Sesshoumaru growled. He never once looked at them.

"It's alright I doubt he'll be going far," Kagome assured the guards. The guards then ran to a safe distance.

"Well, you've done well for yourself Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha commented.

"Haven't I? In about two weeks these pathetic excuses for humans will have me walking down a hall to my execution. Or so they think," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"We sure we've gotten the right Sesshoumaru?" Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"I heard that. And you have every right to ask that. I've been here for a while. I doubt I have enough sanity left to be the way you remember me," Sesshoumaru leaned back in the chair.

"You defiantly look the part of the insane criminal," Inuyasha muttered.

"They won't let me bathe in privacy so I refuse to. I know I stink but I'm not bathing with a whole bunch of people watching me," Sesshoumaru moved his bangs from his face. The clasps on him were obviously hurting him and cutting his wrists up. "So mind telling me why you're here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Okay so here's the problem. Demons that have been dormant beneath the ground for thousands of years now have woken up and will destroy everything," Inuyasha answered.

"I should care why?" Sesshoumaru glanced over at a guard that had a gun pointed at him.

"It gets you out of jail and you get to save all humanity," Kagome answered.

"You see the part where I get out jail I like it's the part where I have to save all of humanity that bothers me," Sesshoumaru leaned forward and rested his the lower part of his arms on the small counter.

"You saw correctly on what Sesshoumaru would say to him being the only one who can save us," Shippo sighed.

"I doubt you would be ready to jump at the opportunity to save the same creatures that are going to try to kill me and have already imprisoned me here," Sesshoumaru put calmly to Shippo.

'_No one can really blame him for not wanting to save the human race.'_ Kagome thought. "Sesshoumaru, if those demons win then the west and everyone dies. And I know Rin has descendants. Her descendants will die," Kagome stared right into Sesshoumaru's eyes. His once hard eyes softened but the only way to see it was if you looked closely.

"Very well. Get me out of here and I'll save humanity," he growled making it seem like he was doing them a big favor. Kagome smiled.

"How do we go about getting you out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Bail money," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Times up Sesshoumaru!" a guard yelled.

"You don't need to yell," Sesshoumaru commented. He stood up, "I don't know how much the bail is but the only way I'm any good is where I'm free." Sesshoumaru walked away. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo got up and walked to the front desk and got how much it would cost to bail Sesshoumaru out of jail.

Inuyasha got the money from the western provinces many treasuries's and bailed Sesshoumaru out. Everyone was staring at the dirty and now slightly insane demon lord. Sesshoumaru breathed in the scent. He had smelt it before but not as a legally free person.

Back at Kagome's apartment

All waited for Sesshoumaru in the living room. He was in Kagome's bathroom showering, brushing out his hair and putting on the clean clothes they had bought for him. He walked out looking once more like the demon lord he was.

"Better?" Kagome asked.

"Much," he sat down in a chair. Using his own demon powers he had hid his crescent, stripes, claws, and pointed ears. His eyes he could do nothing about. "Now I do believe I should now what I am up against before heading off to destroy an ancient evil," Sesshoumaru commented.

That's it everyone! I hope you liked it. I am sorry for the way I spoke in the first chapter I was mad that everyone was just reading my fics and no one was reviewing. I will be nicer this time. I don't demand reviews but they would be nice. I'll post when I get an idea for the third chapter.


	3. Sesshoumaru has yet another surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

"Well we don't know much about them. All we do know is that no amount of force we use even works on them. I've tried using Tetsaiga and Kagome's tried her sacred arrow but nothing works," Inuyasha sighed,

"And so somehow I need to defeat these demons that no amount of force works on?" Sesshoumaru was already not looking forward to this.

"Well, wouldn't the Tokijin work?" Shippo asked, "I mean its evil and their evil. In this case wouldn't you want to use evil to fight evil?"

"The Tokijin is an option but it uses force to get the job done and those demons are immune to force from what I heard," Sesshoumaru titled his head back and closed his eyes.

"So what about the Tensaiga?" Kagome asked.

"What about it?" Sesshoumaru asked not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well couldn't you use the Tensaiga to beat them?" Kagome wondered.

"I can't use the Tensaiga without it letting me," Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at the groups that were hoping Sesshoumaru could beat the demons.

"You really have got a downer view on things Sesshoumaru," Shippo sighed.

"I never said anything about it being hopeless I just don't know yet how to beat these demons. The only way I could possibly understand more about those demons is to face them and measure out their strengths and weaknesses," Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

"Well why don't you do that then?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed that Sesshoumaru wasn't doing anything.

"I need to know where they are before I can. I'll get my swords and you can at the very least tell me where they are," Sesshoumaru seemed to have endless patience but all knew his patience wouldn't last very long if Inuyasha kept this up.

"Okay we'll go get your swords," Inuyasha growled.

"Good boy now I can hear reporters outside this apartment building. They will need to be gotten rid of," Sesshoumaru had gotten out of his chair and walked over to the window. Inuyasha growled at beign called 'good boy'.

"Well I think they find it a surprise that someone like you is out of prison," Inuyasha looked out the window as well.

"Might as well go work on our people skills little brother," Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo followed. Once Sesshoumaru walked outside he was bombarded with reporters and the way Sesshoumaru handled them was as if he was born to be famous. He was patient and handled the numerous reporters asking their questions all at once.

"It's like he's meant to be followed around by the media," Shippo never thought that Sesshoumaru would be able to do this.

"Mr. Takashiro, do you plan to be a law abiding citizen now?" a reporter asked.

"I have experienced prison first hand and have decided and odd as some of the laws are, I will abide by them to the best of my capabilities," Sesshoumaru answered, "so all of you can rest easy I'm not going out on a killing spree or anything." He walked past the reporters and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo again followed. It wasn't long before they were in the Western province.

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls everyone there was a demon and all were staring at the demon lord they thought was forever beyond their reach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" a demon bowed.

"Yes and I think I'll come back after I beat some demons," Sesshoumaru commented as he continued walking, "where have my swords been put?"

"In the armory," the demon answered. The Western Province hadn't changed much from the feudal era to the modern era so Sesshoumaru still knew where everything was. He walked to the armory and saw his swords there on the wall.

_'It has been too long since I've seen what I took for granted. Now here I am once more wondering where the time went'_ Sesshoumaru sighed, _'too many years have I spent in prison. Too many years have I spent locked in my own hatred. Time to put an end to that. Time to become the demon lord that was once known.´ _Sesshoumaru picked his swords off the wall and walked out of the armory with his swords at either side. Inuyasha looked at his older brother and almost could see his feudal clothes that have long been put away.

"There you are," Inuyasha commented meaning this was the older brother he remembered.

"Not completely," Sesshoumaru looked around at the home he once knew. _'I was stupid to get locked away. This isn't the feudal era anymore. This is the modern one and killing humans is not allowed'_ Sesshoumaru sighed. "Now where are those demons?"

That's all I can think of! I really tried here people! And I think this shall remain a no romance I might change my mind you never know.


	4. moans and groans not that way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I would looooovvvvveeeee to own Sesshoumaru. Hey! Person who owns Sessy! How much you selling him for?

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo walked to an abandoned part of Tokyo. It was abandoned for good reason. All the buildings were almost leveled, the sidewalks here cracked and one wrong step and you were through the sidewalk and stuck in the ground. Not even homeless people lived here; it was too dangerous. Shippo whistled at the damage.

"Those demons were here," Shippo pointed out.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled/asked Kagome.

"For snapping at Shippo," Kagome was getting ready to sit him again.

"Enough you two. If you can't play nice then you can't play at all," Sesshoumaru scolded. (Before you all get your nighties in a knot; don't forget Sessy is slightly insane. He can get away with shit like this!)

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at the demon lord who just kept walking. _'Right he isn't the same demon that could strike fear into people hearts. He has been in prison. A place someone like him can't be. He is slightly insane'_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha leapt and caught up with his brother and started to interrogate him. Sesshoumaru after a while got tired of Inuyasha talking to him so he punched him in the face. Inuyasha staggered back to beside Kagome with an imprint of Sesshoumaru's knuckles on his face. Kagome giggled.

"Not a word," Inuyasha warned. Kagome and Shippo burst out laughing. Inuyasha grumbled.

"Serves you right Inuyasha," Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved his fist at Shippo. Kagome sat Inuyasha. Shippo walked happily beside Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and brushing himself off and walked behind them. Everywhere around them they heard groans and moans from the buildings that still stood. If the buildings were alive they would complain about how the wind shook around their feeble foundations. All except Sesshoumaru were getting creped out.

"I think we should stop somewhere," Shippo squeaked out.

"Oh sure. Where would you like to sleep? In the groaning buildings? On the crumbling sidewalk or maybe on the hole filled streets," Inuyasha sneered. Kagome sat Inuyasha again.

"In some ways, Inuyasha has a point. We can not stop here or anywhere in this area. It is too dangerous," Sesshoumaru did not once look back at them.

"You just took my side. I think hell froze over," Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru.

"I agree with you there Inuyasha," Shippo stated. Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru kept walking but after a while stopped and looked at the people who were still staring at him.

"Stop staring at me," he narrowed his eyes.

That's all I can think of! Tell me what you think. I love you people! You always tell me whether I ask or not


	5. Authors note

Okay! I am not updating this until I get reviews!


	6. Echoes in decay

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hey people! Sorry I have been away so long! I got sick the same day and just got well enough to be on. Also I have a new rule. If you are too lazy to review, then I'm too lazy to update. And yes this is fair. And any who complain unfairness yet never review are being unfair. And I know Inuyasha had his necklace removed but I decided its back. Why? BECAUSE IT'S MY FRIGGIN' FANFIC!

It had been days since they had seen any sign of the demons and the group was getting discouraged. Shippo looked around the place was still in ruins but no demons.

"Maybe they went back into the ground?" Shippo offered.

"Oh yea. That's it, they went back underground to wait more millennia's," Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes. Shippo stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't see you offering any ideas," Shippo spat.

"Enough! Both of you! One more word and I'll rip out your tongues," Sesshoumaru warned. Inuyasha and Shippo both became silent. Kagome smiled a bit.

_The only one who can get away with acting odd is Sesshoumaru and it is odd he's acting normal_ she giggled a bit.

Just then all heard a noise and to all it was strange. Even those demons didn't make this noise or did they? No one had that figured out yet. The noise was getting louder but there was no scent. There was only the smell of the decaying everything and that nose only got louder but it echoed around them.

"Where is it coming from?" Inuyasha growled with the Tetsaiga drawn.

"Silence Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered and listened no one could tell what it was. All waited warily looking everywhere for the source.

I just wrote this chapter so you knew I was back and that I wasn't mad no more but I still stand by my new rule.


	7. True meanings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I have decided to start dedicating my fics. Starting now. I shall dedicate them by the most dedicated reader.

So this fic is dedicated to AnimeFreakSlayer.

Everyone watched with growing anxiousness as the smell got stronger and the noise got louder. Shippo clung to Kagome's arm, Inuyasha had the Tetsaiga drawn ready to use the Wind Scar, and Sesshoumaru had the Tokijin drawn ready to see exactly what he was up against.

_I am the only hope. If I fail than the world is doomed, if I succeed than I am doomed. Doomed to live in a world I can barely stand. Doomed to live in a world filled with accusations against me_ Sesshoumaru thought. This world was not the one he wished to live in. _These demons remember the world as it was in the feudal era. That is what they want. I do not blame them. I wish for the feudal era as well but too many creatures need this era to stay this way._ Sesshoumaru realized his purpose; _I am a guardian of demon legends. I am meant to protect a world that can not accept any sort of demons._ He shook off this realization and remained focused on the task at hand. The demons were in sight. Where to begin describing such creatures?

These demons were as red as the fires of hell and more than likely as hot to the touch. Eyes fierce and burning. Such eyes could have the capability to bore into one's soul. Hands half the size of their body. Claws sharper than the Tetsaiga. Not a stitch of clothing did these demons wear. Not a bit could they wear. What would be the point? Demons that have come from the ground need not such a thing as clothes.

"That's them," Shippo fiercely whispered. Sesshoumaru glared at the demons that smirked at him.

"So you are meant to be our destroyer. You the one who's breath can freeze fire," one grinned a terrible grin. Fangs so crooked that Naraku seemed infinitely good. Sesshoumaru remained as emotionless as ever. Eyes glared daggers at the demons that dared harm the world that Rin's family lived on. "Not much of a talker are you?" the demon mistook Sesshoumaru's silent seething as fear.

"You misunderstand the simple emotions that I am capable of," Sesshoumaru answered, voice seeming to freeze in the air as he talked. The demons shuddered for a moment then laughed.

"You can not harm us," they laughed. Sesshoumaru blasted them with the Tokijin while they were laughing. Still they laughed. Not a mark was on them. _Useless is the Tokijin_ he thought as he placed it back at his side and drew the Tensaiga. _The life giving sword_ Sesshoumaru examined the age old blade _the one that can not cut._ They laughed still.

"We know of that sword. It can not cut. Such a useless weapon to bring along, if you can even call it a weapon," the demons laughed uproariously. The Tensaiga pulsed in Sesshoumaru's hand. It knew it's wieldier, it knew that Sesshoumaru had finally figured it out. The demons stopped laughing when they felt the pulse and stared in horror at the Tensaiga. The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked up and the demons fell into a cold sweat. Awaiting the attack.

The Tensaiga told Sesshoumaru what to do and of course Sesshoumaru did it. A wave of blue light hit the demons head on. Their cries of pain echoed through the decaying ruins. When the light faded, there was nothing. No demons, no decaying smell, no laughter.

"Are they dead?" Inuyasha asked walked cautiously over. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air.

"They ran. Like cowards. They will be back," Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tensaiga and turned to walk back to the west. All that could be done is wait for the demons to strike again. The rest turned and started to walk away as well. There was no point in staying in a place too dangerous to walk on.

At the west, Sesshoumaru sat in a chair in the Great Hall (I can't even remember where I got that) thinking. No one dared to bother the pondering demon lord. Inuyasha sat in the kitchen eating cake.

"Sure glad I don't have to be lord no more," he managed to get through between bites of cake. Little crumbs flying from his open mouth.

"Swallow before you talk," Suka scolded (Suka is in 'Accidental Love' for those of you who want to know what she looks like. She's not in the first chapter though). Inuyasha swallowed. Over the years he had learned not to argue with Suka. When mad, Suka was much more dangerous than Kagome's sit.

"I wonder what's on his mind," Kagome looked through a window at Sesshoumaru who hadn't even blinked since he sat down.

"That boy's got a lot to think about. He's a lord again and needs to get back into the routine. Not to mention he's got to guess where those demons will come up again," Suka placed the huge Roast in the oven. Today was a demon holiday of sorts and so everyone gathered to eat the feast the cooks prepared.

"Yea that's true. I mean when you think about it, we got Sesshoumaru at the worst possible time," Shippo commented.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking at Shippo.

"Well Sesshoumaru was in prison, he had learned to look out for only himself and not worry about anything else. Now he's got the entire world's fate resting on his shoulders. This isn't something he's used to and never was," Shippo explained.

"How can one so young be so smart?" Suka asked as she plopped a huge piece of cake in front of Shippo. Shippo gleamed with delight. Inuyasha was jealous because Shippo's piece was bigger than his own. "I reward intelligence Inuyasha, not rudeness," Suka told Inuyasha with her back to him. Inuyasha humphed and finished his piece of cake. Kagome had returned to looking at Sesshoumaru.

_He looks to still, like a statue. How can anyone hold such a pose so long?_ She wondered. Demons to her were always fascinating no matter how long she was around them.

Hey. This is all I can post for now. I ran out words to put down. So bear with me. I have many things going on right now and depending on what the doc says tomorrow that amount will get bigger or smaller.


End file.
